<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffee and vanilla by victory_cookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379252">coffee and vanilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_cookies/pseuds/victory_cookies'>victory_cookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy's Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, a fake makeout to fool the guys after us fic, also milo is nb and uses he/they, anyway Milo and Zack are time agents as adults, anyway take my headcanons and enjoy!, bc i have one setting with these two lol, bc this scene has been living in my head rent free for weeks, but I thought I’d post it anyway, im sorry if it’s bad lol I wrote it half asleep in the middle of the night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_cookies/pseuds/victory_cookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When stuck in a janitorial closet with a bunch of security guards after you, there’s only one way to keep yourself off their radar: pretend to be a couple who ran off to have a make out session. It’s just an act, though... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coffee and vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt very gay at like 1am what can I say? Also I hope you enjoy all of the vague and somewhat unrelated headcanons I decided to toss into here lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Quick, in here," Milo whispered loudly, throwing open the door of a janitorial closet and yanking Zack into it.</p><p>Milo shut the door and barred it with a broom, and two of them pressed their backs into the wall behind them.<br/><br/>Zack sighed briefly in relief. "I think we lost 'em," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Nice thinking there, bro."<br/><br/>Milo nodded, more focused on the device in his hands. He fiddled with it, only to drop it with a yelp when a shower of sparks exploded from it. Its screen flickered and dimmed as it lay on the ground, a small trail of smoke rising from it.<br/><br/>"Well, there goes the quantum localizer..." they lamented, bending down to pick it up and stash it in their backpack. They looked over at Zack. "Any ideas?"<br/><br/>"We sit here and hide until they stop looking for us?"<br/><br/>He blinked. "And then what? We're just stuck roaming around in 2076 until we get the parts to fix it, or someone comes to retrieve us?"<br/><br/>"You got a better idea, Mx. 'we'll-be-fine-with-only-one-backup-transporter-this-time'?"<br/><br/>"It was supposed to be a quick, easy mission, and I wasn't about to go ask for seven of them! Remember last time? I think R&amp;D still has me banned!"<br/><br/>"Quick, easy mission, my ass," Zack muttered. "How did we end up getting chased by every security guard in the place? We're literally just here for one data drive! We weren't even acting that suspicious!"<br/><br/>Milo shrugged. "Well, they didn't tell us that the drive was going to be in a ballroom full of high-profile celebrities with disguised, highly-trained security teams, and we did end up with every spotlight in the place spontaneously on full blast, aimed at us. If it's any consolation, though, I think it was so bright that they didn't actually get a good look at us before we hightailed it out of there, and we did get the drive, so I'd say we did pretty good, considering."<br/><br/>"But now we are stuck in a cleaning closet with no working way to get back to our own time."<br/><br/>"Eh, you win some, you lose some..." He hesitated. "Though I'm not gonna lie, it would be nice to, I don't know, have a time vehicle or something, y'know, to escape to."<br/><br/>Zack sucked air in through his teeth, thinking of the last time he and Milo had been trusted with a time vehicle instead of a handheld transporter (they had put Cav and Dakota's moon-destroying record to shame, to say the very least).<br/><br/>"Yeah, you might be right about that..." they responded, hearing the hiss. They sighed. "Sorry about this all, though. I really should have packed better."<br/><br/>Zack's heart clenched at the statement. Not this again.<br/><br/>He shook his head and put a hand on Milo's shoulder. "Don't apologize, man, I was just joshing you about the localizer thing. We got a shitty briefing, and as far as either of us knew this was gonna be a short, low-risk mission. You packed what you thought would be necessary. It's not your fault management sucks."<br/><br/>Milo laughed, a sound that made Zack grin.<br/><br/>"Besides, without your quick thinking and expert packing skills, we wouldn't have even made it through the front door," he finished.<br/><br/>"Thanks, Zack, I—" he froze. "Footsteps."<br/><br/>Zack stiffened, listening intently to hear the faint noise of dress shoes on tile approaching outside.<br/><br/>The two of them shared a worried look, neither daring to breathe.<br/><br/>Eventually the footfalls passed by their closet and began to fade.<br/><br/>"Whew," Zack exhaled, leaning against the side wall.<br/><br/>It took him a moment too long to register that it wasn't a wall.<br/><br/>It was a shelf full of loose cleaning supplies.<br/><br/>It wobbled once, then twice, and then the two of them yelped as every bottle, tin and box of cleaner fell down on top of them with a loud clatter.<br/><br/>A voice shouted something out in the hall, and the footsteps began to approach again.<br/><br/>"Shit," muttered Zack. "Well, it was nice knowing you, Milo."<br/><br/>Milo smacked him. "Quiet, you, we just have to— oh!" They turned to him. "Zack, kiss me."<br/><br/>Zack's eyes widened, and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. "I— uh— why?" he squeaked, a weird feeling blooming in his chest.</p><p><br/>"They don't know what we look like. We can pretend to be just another fancy couple who snuck off to make out in secret, they won't give us another thought."<br/><br/>His face was burning now. He of course knew it would all be purely performative, but... "Well, I—"<br/><br/>He was cut off as they grabbed the lapels of his suit and pulled him into a gentle kiss.<br/><br/>His mind went blank. All he could focus on was the softness of Milo's lips against his and the faint, sweet taste of their chapstick. Vanilla, he realized faintly.<br/><br/>Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss.<br/><br/>Milo's eyes widened, but they didn't pull away.<br/><br/><em>It's all an act</em>, he reminded himself, realizing what he'd done. <em>This is just to fool security</em>.<br/><br/>But he couldn't deny how fast his heart was beating.<br/><br/>They must look convincing, he was sure.<br/><br/>Milo's hands began to move upwards slowly, letting go of his lapels to instead cup the back of his head. They laced their hands through his hair, their fingers tugging ever so slightly at his curls, and he let out a quiet, involuntary moan.<br/><br/>They grinned against his mouth, and then took advantage of how his lips had parted slightly to slip their tongue in.<br/><br/>He tried not to gasp. They tasted like an intoxicating mix of coffee and vanilla, and he suddenly found himself wishing he could stay like this forever.<br/><br/>It was at that moment, of course, that the door to the closet began to rattle.<br/><br/>"Open up in there!" came an annoyed voice from outside, and then the door swung open, the broom having given way under the strain.<br/><br/>The two time agents pulled apart, looking at the security guard in annoyance (completely feigned, Zack assured himself. Milo was nothing if not great at improv).<br/><br/>"Do you need something, sir?" Milo asked slowly, and Zack noticed in the light from the hall how flushed he was, a wild, pleased look in his eyes that made Zack shiver. Huh. His partner really was selling it. "Because we’re... in the middle of something."<br/><br/>The security guard put his hands out in front of him, looking embarrassed. "Uh, no, sorry for interrupting. Carry on." He shut the door, and by the sound of it, hurried away as fast as he could.<br/><br/>Milo giggled as soon as he was gone, looking completely elated. "Man, that was good. He looked so uncomfortable!"<br/><br/>"Yeah," Zack agreed, trying to ignore the slight feeling of disappointment he could feel settling in his chest. "We really fooled him..."<br/><br/>"Coulda fooled anybody with a show like that, honestly," he said. "I hope it's not weird to say, but I... that was nice. I enjoyed it."<br/><br/>Zack's eyes widened. "You enjoyed it?"<br/><br/>"I mean, yeah... you... you're a really good kisser. And I…” they trailed off, suddenly looking embarrassed. “If you didn’t, that’s okay… I’m sorry if I’m making this weird, I— I’m gonna stop talking.”</p><p><br/>Zack’s face was burning. Talk about honesty, lord.<br/><br/><em>I enjoyed it too</em>, he wanted to say, but his voice had suddenly caught. He could still taste the sweet, rich flavour of the kiss, of <em>Milo</em>, lingering on his lips.<br/><br/>"Zack?"<br/><br/>Zack looked at them, at their sparkling eyes and ruffled hair and flushed cheeks, and without letting himself consider, pulled them back into another kiss.<br/><br/>Milo stiffened for the slightest second, seemingly caught off guard, but he immediately relaxed again, leaning into Zack. He tangled his fingers in his hair again, causing Zack to shiver.<br/><br/>On a whim, he grazed his teeth along their bottom lip, eliciting a sharp inhale from his partner.<br/><br/>He then pulled away slightly, gazing into their eyes. He brought a hand up to cup their cheek. "Of course I enjoyed it" he finally murmured, thumb tracing the length of the faint scar drawn across the side of their face.<br/><br/>"I'm glad, because you have no idea how long I've wanted for you to do that," they breathed. "Can we keep going?"<br/><br/>"Well, we do have some time to kill before someone figures out they have to come pick us up, so..."<br/><br/>Milo grinned and pulled him back in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr @victory-cookies!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>